Idiot! Prat!
by Saymorian
Summary: was notes in maths. Merlin and Arthur passing notes or on MSN Please review :D
1. Notes in maths

**Merlin and Arthur, note passing in maths class. No slash! =D**

**Merlin is not mine, it belongs to the BBC. Ha! Now you can't sue! **

**By the way the words between these; \\ are crossed out, kay?**

* * *

Hey Merlin?

_Yes, Arthur?_

What were the homework answers?

_Arthur, we're supposed to be doing the revision booklets Voldemort gave us._

Merlin, I'm surprised at you, there was no need to call Mr. Mueden that...

_You called him it fir__st!_

*rolls-eyes* whatever, just let me copy your answers... please...?

_Why didn't you do the homework last night?_

I was, elsewhere...

_You went out with Gwen didn't you?_

\Who told yo\ no

_*rolls-eyes* you so did_

Shut up Merlin and give me the answers

_After you got me in detention with Coach Pendragon last night? I don't think so._

Oh come on, you're not still upset about that are you?

_Uh, yes, you told him you'd be there, and then you get me to distract him so you could go talk to your girlfriend Gwen._

For the last time Guinevere is not my girlfriend!

_Aw, did she turn you down?_

*evilglare* Shut up Merlin

_Oh dear I seem to have touched a nerve..._

Keep this up and you won't have any nerves left

_Is that a threat?_

No it's a promise idiot!

_Prat!_

Well...?

_Well what?_

Can I have the answers now?

_No._

Aw, come on. Look, I'm sorry you got in trouble with my father but it wasn't really my fault, you didn't have to do what I asked you know.

_Ha! Keep telling yourself that, d'you have any idea what he made me do?_

Ah, no...?

_R.U.G.B.Y_

RUGBY! Ahaha! No wonder you hate me...

_Figure that out all by yourself, Einstein?_

/Well actually/ look it doesn't matter. Would it help if I said sorry?

_Maybe, and you promised to actually do the homework next time_

Fine, Pendragon Promise

_Okay, I forgive you... prat..._

Good, now, about those answers...?

_Not yet._

What now?

_You still haven't said sorry._

*sighs* Fine, Merlin I am very sorry for getting you a detention. Kay?

_Ugh, fine. But do it again and I'll kill you_

Now who's making threats?

_Oh that wasn't a threat, my friend, that was a blood promise._

...

_Haha!_

*frowns* homework answers?

_*groans and rolls—eyes* oh for Camelot's sake YES!_

*smiles* Thank you =)

_*rolls—eyes* whatever_

**A few minutes later:**

Thank you Merlin

_You're welcome, lucky for you one of us did the homework. And lucky for you I knew the answer to the question._

Look, it's not my fault, Mr. Mueden just asked out of no—where

_*can'tbelieveyoudidn'tworkitout* it was easy all you had to do was—_

Yeah, easy for you!

_Alright, there was no need to snatch the paper you know, you nearly tore it_

Yeah, well, you're good at maths

_So are you... when you can be bothered..._

*evilglare* Not funny smart boy

_Well, this is a bit of a change isn't it?_

You, what?

_Well usually you call me 'Idiot'_

Meh

_What's 'Meh' supposed to mean?_

Maybe I got bored of calling you idiot

_Right... Oh! 5 Minutes left =D_

Finally

_Aw, are you missing Gwen...?_

Are you missing Morgana...?

_Not funny._

Ah, revenge

_I'll give you revenge..._

_did you do the Physics homework? *evilgrin*_

Physics homework? What physics homework?

_*diesoflaughter* we had none! We don't even have physics today! You're so gullible! Haha!_

You— you are so dead after this lesson!

_Okay, but I hope you remembered the chemistry homework due after lunch... *smiles*_

You—

**Mr Pendragon had to cut off there you see as the bell rang for the end of class =)**

* * *

**well, there you go, that was for all my POC readers, I've been trying to get a chapter out but haven't managed it, though after June I'll give you more than one I promise. Don't hurt me POC readers, please.**

**Everyone else, please review, thank you. Even if you say 'wth was this rubbish?' it'll still be appreciated and thanks for reading =)**

**S**


	2. MSN Arthur and Merlin

**Merlin and Arthur MSN this time**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Merlin...? DVDs, yes, series, no, Dang...**

**Sorry it's short, but it's all I have.**

* * *

I'maprincereally has signed in

*GoldenSecrets* has signed in

I'maprincereally: Hi Merlin :-)

*GoldenSecrets*: _Hello Arthur, what's with the name? Lol!_

I'maprincereally: What's wrong with it? At least it makes sense, unlike yours

*GoldenSecrets*: _Sorry *your highness*_

I'maprincereally: *rollseyes* whatever, idiot

*GoldenSecrets*: _Prat_

I'maprincereally: So, how's it going Merlin? Get anymore detentions? Heh heh heh

: Merlin?

: don't ignore me idiot!

: MERLIN!

I'maprincereally has sent a nudge

*Golden Secrets*: _What?_

I'maprincereally: You stopped bloody answering me!

*GoldenSecrets*: _Ah, sorry about that, Gaius came in (he doesn't know I stay up this late)_

I'maprincereally: Oh, what time is—JESUS CHRIST!

*GoldenSecrets*: _WHERE?_

I'maprincereally: *facepalm* Shut up Merlin

*GoldenSecrets*: _Well you said it..._

I'maprincereally: I said it because the time surprised me idiot

*GoldenSecrets*: _Well how was I to know?_

I'maprincereally: because it's nigh impossible that Jesus Christ appeared in my room

*GoldenSecrets*: _*shrugs* could happen..._

I'maprincereally: *facepalm* Epic. Fail.

*GoldenSecrets*:_ ..._

I'maprincereally: ...

*GoldenSecrets*: _and __no ¬_¬_

I'maprincereally: *blank* what?

*GoldenSecrets*: _I haven't had any more detentions because unlike some *COUGH* I do follow the rules and do my homework *COUGH*_

I'maprincereally: whatever, just because I have a social life.

*GoldenSecrets*: _Yeah, her name's Gwen and she lives down the road..._

I'maprincereally: Shut up

*GoldenSecrets*: _Well it's true, every week—end you're either playing football or 'going out' which we both know is going to see a certain brown eyed girl who's name begins with 'G'_

I'maprincereally: idiot

*GoldenSecrets*: _:P Prat_

I'maprincereally: wanna go to the cinema this week—end?

*GoldenSecrets*: _Okay and to see what? Oh, and who else is coming?_

I'maprincereally: Alice in Wonderland with Guinevere and Morgana

*GoldenSecrets*: _Sure, should be fun. If I'm not grounded this week—end *Glare*_

I'maprincereally: *innocent* what?

*GoldenSecrets*: _Last week I was grounded because you got me drunk at that party you had because your father was out of town. Then you delivered me to Gaius at four in the morning, past my curfew, he was not impressed._

I'maprincereally: That was your own fault *laughing*

*GoldenSecrets*: _Yeah, sure, you kept giving me the damn drinks XD_

I'maprincereally: Meh.

*GoldenSecrets*: _So, what day, what time?_

I'maprincereally: Saturday at seven, sound good?

*GoldenSecrets*: _I'll be there_

I'maprincereally: Oh, good. I'll tell the girls, well, not now obviously, I mean it's like half 12!

: Merlin?

: Any one?

: Grrr!:

*GoldenSecrets*: _Sorry, Gaius again, look, I really should get going, I'll see you tomorrow in English, Kay?_

I'maprincereally: Sure, but first, we had biology homework right?

*GoldenSecrets*: _*Rollseyes* yes, we did_

I'maprincereally: Damn, bye then! :-)

*GoldenSecrets*: _Bye Arty_

I'maprincereally: OI! What did we say about that?

*GoldenSecrets*: _w/e see ya!_

*GoldenSecrets* has signed out

I'maprincereally has signed out

* * *

End

**Okay so win or fail? Or epic fail if you like. Please review, thanks :-)**

**S**


	3. Notes in Biology

**More note passing between our favourite boys' :D**

**I, Saymorian of the United Kingdom, can under no circumstances claim ownership of the marvel that is BBCs 'Merlin'**

**Slash...? Nope**

* * *

Hey, Merlin

_What?_

Talk to me please, I'm bored

_You say that every biology lesson, I mean, what's wrong with anatomy? It's okay-ish..._

Um, everything, I mean Superman could at least *try* to make it interesting

_Haha! You like Mr. Gaius really_

True, but does anatomy really have to be so monotonous?

_Whatever Arthur_

Please talk to me and I might survive

_What do you want to talk about?_

Um... did you like the film on Saturday?

_I did, it was good, I mean, it was Alice in Wonderland, but twisted, you know?_

Yeah

_I'm pretty sure Guinevere enjoyed herself too..._

You what?

_Oh don't give me that, you held her hand for like what, the whole movie? Of course she was pleased._

Aw, Merlin, are you jealous?

_Of course not, I don't think of Gwen like that, no matter what you once told coach Pendragon *glare*_

Got you out of trouble didn't it?

_*sigh* you've completely missed the point..._

What point? Nothing you say ever has a point!

_*glare* everything I say has a point, you just always miss it, and _you_ call me the idiot!_

Did you just call me an idiot?

_No, never Arthur_

There's no need to be sarcy about it, we can't all be prodigies like you

_I'm not even going to answer that, though I will say that you seem to change your opinion of me an awful lot, one minute it's 'idiot' the next you say things like that_

Whatever, besides when I asked if you were jealous I didn't mean that, I mean are you jealous of the fact that I've got Guinevere and you've got no-one

_If looks could kill Arthur I swear, besides I wasn't jealous, just a little awkward after the film_

Why?

_Why? Why do you think! It was awkward when you and Gwen started kissing afterwards and left me and Morgana standing there like fools!_

Well, you had Morgana didn't you?

_You're impossible sometimes _

What's wrong with Morgana?

_Garr! I never said there *was* anything wrong with your adoptive sister, just that it was awkward for us with you two lovebirds_

So, there's nothing wrong with Morgana, eh...?

_... I don't believe you sometimes_

That's okay, I don't always believe myself

_Right _

**A minute later**

_OMGs!_

I know

_I thought he'd notice!_

For a moment so did I

_He walked straight past, never mind then sir..._

Yeah, how do you do question 1?

_?_

SuperGaius just set us ten questions out of the book and I've looked at question one and I can't do it, help

_He set those questions eight minutes ago and you're still on number one!_

Yeah, like I said, haven't got a clue

_*face palm* Just copy my answer for that one, it'd take too much for me to explain, besides, I'd never manage it_

Why not?

_Because the lesson would end before you understood it_

I'm not that thick!

_Did I say that?_

You might as well have done *glares*

_Whatever_

**:A few minutes later:**

Merlin..?

_What?_

How do you do question 2?

_Ask Mr. Gaius_

Just tell me

_No_

Please

_No_

Idiot

_Prat!_

Besides, how can I pass notes if I'm asking sir how to work it out?

_Argh!_

Ahaha! Am I annoying you Merlin?

_*glares* Never_

Hmm, when does this lesson end?

_About twenty minutes_

Twenty? I'll never make it!

_Me either sitting next to you_

:D

_Why so happy?_

You know what we've got this afternoon don't you?

_Yes, P.E. ¬_¬_

You love P.E. don't you Merlin?

_Oh shut it and do your questions_

Oooooh, someone didn't get enough sleep last night

_Probably because I was talking to you on MSN duh, well you and Morgana_

Morgana eh...?

_Oh shove it! We're friends Arthur_

She doesn't like you?

_*sigh* what did you come as today, cupid or a match maker?_

That was once! And it was Morgana's fault and I was 12!

_WHAT?_

I, uhm, nothing

_AHA! You dressed up as CUPID once when you were twelve! *dies*_

Merlin?

_Yes Cupid, sorry, Arty, ooops sorry, I mean Arthurdoodle _

Shut up with the name calling!

_Sorry Artorius,_

¬_¬ My name, is Arthur

_Emrys, Merlin Emrys_

SHUT UP!

_No need to shout_

*rolls eyes* any way, you distracted me; If you tell anyone and I mean ANYONE about what happened when I was 12 I'll kill you.

_:D_

And *Arthurdoodle*? really?

_Yeah, I heard Snapeadoodle once and applied it to your name _

*facepalm* Idiot

_W/e the bell just rang_

_**So, how was that? Please review and tell me what you think, thank you for reading, even if no review comes of it :D**_

**_Ages to write, minutes to review..._**

**_S_**


	4. MSN again

_**Okay, so this is another MSN, this time it includes Morgana because Merlin is curious about something.**_

_**Merlin isn't mine**_

_**Neither is Eclipse the film.**_

_**No slash**_

_**Rainchecker: Could you tell me how to do that? I use word and it changes it when I put it on FF**_

_**And about your other review for my other story, I'm working on it.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters :D**_

* * *

**:I'maprincereally has signed in: **

**:*GoldenSecrets* has signed in:**

***GoldenSecrets*:** _hullo Arthur_

**I'maprincereally:** hey Merlin

***GoldenSecrets*:** _So?_

**I'maprincereally:** So what?

***GoldenSecrets*:** _Don't play stupid with me Arthur Pendragon; I know for a fact that you had a date with Gwen earlier tonight..._

**I'maprincereally:** ...

: let me guess, Morgana

***GoldenSecrets*:** _uh-huh_

**I'maprincereally:** I'm going to kill her!

**:x-LeFay-x has signed in: **

***GoldenSecrets*:** _Well would you look at that? Now you can talk to her_

**:x-LeFay-x has been added to the conversation:**

**x-LeFay-x:** Hey Merlin, Arthur

**I'maprincereally:** Morgana

***GoldenSecrets*:** _hey Morgs_

**x-LeFay-x:** Don't call me that Merlin; it makes me feel like a cat

***GoldenSecrets*:** _Sure thing 'gana_

**I'maprincereally:** you sure have a thing with nick-names

***GoldenSecrets*:** _Whatever do you mean Arty?_

**I'maprincereally:** *Glares*

**x-LeFay-x:** Ahaha! Anyway ARTY what sort of name is that?

***GoldenSecrets*:** _That's exactly what I said_

**I'maprincereally:** shut up Merlin, and each to their own, Morgsie

**x-LeFay-x:** *Glares*

**I'maprincereally:** A little bird told me, that you told Merlin here about my date with Gwen...

**x-LeFay-x:** Yeah, so? He would have found out anyway and I'm surprised you didn't tell him actually...

**I'maprincereally:** If I'd wanted the world to know I'd have advertised it...

***GoldenSecrets*:** _What? I won't tell anyone..._

_: Any way 'gana I wanted to talk to you..._

**x-LeFay-x:** Oh?

***GoldenSecrets*:** _Yeah, I wanted to ask about a certain incident when you – and Arty – were twelve..._

**I'maprincereally:** MERLIN! You said you wouldn't speak of it!

***GoldenSecrets*:** _But 'gana already knows!_

**x-LeFay-x:** Is this about the cupid thing?

***GoldenSecrets*:** _*grins* you bet_

**x-LeFay-x:** I dressed him myself, and I have a picture *evilgrin* wanna see it?

**I'maprincereally:** No way! You send it and I'm leaving!

**x-LeFay-x:** Fine, ruin my fun, there's no time anyway I have to go

***GoldenSecrets*:** _Aw, why?_

**x-LeFay-x:** To text Gwen about tonight, I said I would

***GoldenSecrets*:** _'kay, bye 'gana!_

**I'maprincereally: **See you Morgana

**x-LeFay-x:** Bye boys!

: Oh and Merlin? Tomorrow =D

***GoldenSecrets*:** _thank you! =D_

**I'maprincereally:** *glares*

**:x-LeFay-x has signed out:**

***GoldenSecrets*:** _So how'd the date go?_

**I'maprincereally:** ... You're unbelievable!

***GoldenSecrets*:** _Thank you =D_

**I'maprincereally:** *facepalm*

: And it went fine

***GoldenSecrets*:** _Good, I mean, I knew it would but I thought I'd ask anyway_

**I'maprincereally:** w/e, so wubu2?

***GoldenSecrets*:** _Um, nm, though I visited my mum the other day_

**I'maprincereally:** good, anything else

***GoldenSecrets*:** _Well, my old mate Will..._

**I'maprincereally:** Yeah I heard about that, I'm sorry Merlin

***GoldenSecrets*:** _:'( its okay, I mean, it was better for him this way..._

**I'maprincereally:** Yeah

***GoldenSecrets*:** _where did you go? For the date I mean_

**I'maprincereally:** To the cinema and then to Mercia

***GoldenSecrets*:** _You mean the restaurant owned by Bayard somebody?_

**I'maprincereally:** Yeah, it's a nice place actually

***GoldenSecrets*:** _Right, so what film did you see?_

**I'maprincereally:** I let Guinevere chose it, something called Eclipse...?

***GoldenSecrets*:** _Yeah I've heard of that, doesn't really seem your sort of film though_

**I'maprincereally:** Of course not Merlin, it's a romance film

***GoldenSecrets*:** _Point taken, was it any good?_

**I'maprincereally:** There was some violence but on the whole it was terrible, one of those, 'happily ever after' things, well it seemed to be anyway...:\

***GoldenSecrets*:** _Probably 'cause it's a romance Arty_

**I'maprincereally:** I know that, idiot

***GoldenSecrets*:** _prat, so did Gwen like the movie?_

**I'maprincereally:** Yeah, she said: 'aww!' At the romantic bits too

***GoldenSecrets*: **_That's Gwen for you, lol_

**I'maprincereally:** Yeah

: Merlin?

: ?

***GoldenSecrets*: **_Sorry, Gaius came in and gave me a lecture about staying up late so I have to go offline now, he's waiting ¬_¬_

**I'maprincereally: **Oh, okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school, kay?

***GoldenSecrets*: **_Kay, bye Arthur!_

**:*GoldenSecrets has signed out:**

**:I'maprincereally has signed out:**

**_Okay, so how was that?_** **_Sorry it's really short although these chapters were never planned, it was just supposed to be the first one when I got writers block once..._**

**_For any PoC readers, I am EXTREMELY sorry! I have WB and am trying my hardest to get over it, I have not given up and I have planned the ending, but I'm not telling :D_**

**_Thanks for reading... review? I'd be very grateful :D_**

**_S_**


	5. Notes in English

_**AN: Another one set the morning after, Merlin has seen the picture and they are now in English.**_

_**Disclaimer: No it's still not mine; I just wish it was :)**_

_0o0o_

Merlin, stop that!

_Stop what?_

Looking at me and laughing!

_Well it was funny!_

It was not that funny!

_Aw, are you pouting?_

Shut up

_I'm sorry I just can't help it; at least you looked good as Cupid_

That makes it worse!

_Maybe..._

Can we talk about something else?

_Sure, like what?_

Umm... how's your life going?

_Well not bad I suppose, I mean, I've still got you to put up with XP_

Am I really that bad?

_Not really... Cupid_

... Merlin!

_Ye-es?_

Do you want to die?

_Nope, why?_

Because if you don't stop calling me that I'm going to kill you

_Um... would you prefer prat?_

You're an idiot!

_Um, have you been on FB recently?_

No, why?

_Nothing_

Tell me!

_ummm..._

What?

_I kinda, well, it was Morgana actually_

WHAT?

_Go on Facebook tonight, that's all I'm saying_

Morgana's put the picture on Facebook hasn't she?

_Uh, yeah_

She's dead

_I told her that but she didn't seem bothered_

She will be

_Mih, probably Cupid _

You're dead too!

_I thought Cupid was about love?_

I am not Cupid!

_Sure thing Arty_

Grrr! I don't know how Gwen put's up with you

_Easy, she's got you to deal with, I'm easier_

Are you saying I'm hard to put up with?

_Sometimes_

_..._

_Well I –_

0o0o

_**Oooooh, why did Merlin cut off, did the lesson end? Did they get distracted? Or something else, see if you can guess, tell me in a review :D Sorry it's short...**_

_**The next chapter is planned and will be written soon **_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**S**_


	6. Notes in Detention

_**AN: Thanks to all reviewers, and those who reviewed 'the reason is you, Guinevere,' much appreciated**_

_**Anyway so yeah, I am afraid to say that this is the last chapter I have in my head, so yeah, I'm afraid we've come now to the end, I'm sad but I hope you like the final :( chapter of this.**_

_**Disclaimer: MERLIN: Saymorian has right to screw around with our lives and call it fan fiction, but as much as she wishes, she does not own us**_

**_Enjoy!_**

_0o0o_

I must not pass notes in English

I must not pass notes in English

I must not pass notes in English

_I must not pass notes in English _

_I must not pass notes in English _

_I must not pass notes in English _

**Merlin sat next to Arthur in the empty English class room, '**_**bloody prat' **_**he thought '**_**getting us caught, and by Miss Morgause of all people!' **_**He got on with writing "I must not pass notes in English" as they had been told to do a hundred times by a very unhappy Morgause, who had snatched the note up when Arthur hadn't hidden it quick enough, and now they were in detention. Merlin looked startled when a folded piece of paper landed a top his part of the desk; he glanced at the blonde next to him who looked at him and mouthed 'Open it, idiot,' Merlin gave him a scowl but did as he asked.**

Wanna pass notes?

**Merlin stared at him before picking up his ink pen and writing back**

_In detention? Are you insane!_

Why not? I'm bored, aren't you?

_If we get caught we'll be in detention for about five million years! You know what Morgause is like_

We won't get caught; she's not even in the room!

_Why do I find myself not believing you?_

Aw come on, or are you just a chicken!

_I'm writing back aren't I?_

True

_You got us caught so you're the reason we're in here, so you deserve to be bored! it's called justice :P_

Perhaps, but there was no need for her to read it aloud! And you were writing back!

_/Why/ oh this is about the picture isn't it?_

My life is over!

_Oh don't be such a drama queen Cupid, it'll die down_

You think? *evils*

_Yeah, it will, nothing lasts forever so eventually everyone'll get over that picture_

Still, it would have been nice of Morgana not to humiliate me so

_Since when is Morgana nice to you?_

Good point, it's just you she likes, somehow...

_Probably 'cause I don't aggravate her like *some people*_

I do not!

_You used to, remember that time we were seven and you put gum in her hair after that argument?_

That was years ago!

_Still, women don't forget Arthur, remember that with Gwen_

You know Merlin; you've just proved my hypothesis :D

_You know what a hypothesis is?_

Shut up Merlin

_What hypothesis is this anyway? You never told me about it..._

That you are a girl

_What! How does what I said prove anything!_

You know so much about Girls that you simply MUST be one

_I am not a girl Arthur_

Fine have it your own way, but who cried at 'the time travellers wife' when we watched it with the girls?

_We all did! Even you!_

I wasn't crying, Gwen poked me in the eye!

_Of, course she did_

Shut up Merlin

_Is that your favourite thing to say or what?_

W/e how much longer have we got to stay here?

_Um, another five minutes I think, so hurry and finish your hundred or Morgause'll have your head _

All done

_Good, I think I hear Morgause coming back_

**Merlin walked out of the English class-room a few minutes later with Arthur, they walked a safe distance away and then began to laugh,**

'**That was the best detention I've ever had,' grinned Arthur**

'**That was the only detention I've ever had,' Merlin glared at the blond mock seriously **

**Arthur gaped 'No way, really?'**

'**Uh-huh,'**

**The girls met them outside the school building; Arthur took Gwen's hand as Morgana spoke**

'**How was it?' **

'**Meh,' said Merlin as they walked, leaving the "Love Birds" – as Morgana called them – behind 'Just lines, though that prat,' he jerked his thumb back at Arthur 'Started passing notes, you'd think he wanted a lifetime of detentions!'**

'**He's just Arthur,' said Morgana dismissively then called behind her 'hurry up or we'll miss the bus!'**

**Gwen and Arthur caught up with them and together the four friends approached the bus stop.**

_0o0o_

_**Okay, so that's it, and now I feel quite upset although this story was never planned, just a vent for writers block, I would like to thank every single person who reviewed, without you I'd never have got this far, thanks :D**_

_**I'm not sure about the ending but...**_

_**Review? Could I get to 30 perhaps? That's only another four...**_

_**S**_


End file.
